


Losing Battle

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [36]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maggie struggles to move on after the loss of her husband.
Relationships: Jason Bell/Maggie Bell
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: FBI  
Title: Losing Battle  
Characters: Maggie Bell  
Pairing: Jason Bell/Maggie Bell  
Rating/Warning: PG.  
Summary: Maggie struggles to move on after the loss of her husband.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Craig Turk own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Empty

PUtP # 36: Losing Battle

Every day it felt like a losing battle against her grief. Jason's death hurt so deeply that Maggie wasn're sure that she'd ever get over it. Not that she wanted to get over him.

She felt empty inside, like all of the happiness and life was drained out of her once she learned that Jason had been killed. It felt wrong to smile. It hurt to laugh.

To know that her husband would never do these things and more, was like a punch to the gut. It made her gasp and fight for breath. It left her stunned.

She still didn't want to believe that the man she loved was gone, but it was hard to ignore. His side of the bed was always empty. She didn't hear him sing in the shower anymore.

Jason's clothes weren't strewn all around the room, and that bright smile that she had loved to see was nowhere to be seen anymore. It left her feeling cold and alone.

Maggie didn't know what to do or say. Everyone told her that she needed to move on, but how? She couldn't imagine life without Jason and now that she has to do so, she's struggling.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
